As computing devices offer increasing processing capacity and functionality, users are able to operate these devices in an expanding variety of ways. For example, computing devices are increasingly offering multiple high quality cameras that enable additional types of functionality. In some devices, these cameras are capable of capturing high resolution images and/or videos, and can also be used to provide three-dimensional (3D) image capture for both still and video imaging. As such, these cameras can provide a large amount of imaging data and therefore present significant opportunities for performing image analysis and other computations. However, a downside to providing cameras that can capture high resolution images, and/or are capable of 3D image capture, is the fact that processing such images can be expensive in terms of computation resources and power consumption. This has been due in part on the large number of features and components that have been integrated into the device. Accordingly, manufacturers have been looking to improve the battery life and increase the processing performance of these devices.